


Never Slight A Dwarf

by LemonLeCrabe



Category: Lords of Magic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonLeCrabe/pseuds/LemonLeCrabe
Summary: The rising champion of Order, Jesper, faces his toughest challenge yet in the heartland of Fire : A very, very angry dwarf.





	Never Slight A Dwarf

The opposing armies of Order and Fire were assembled at the base of Mount Etrnal. Although the two faiths did not share the strongest natural hatred for one another, it was a more intimate grudge between the commanders of these armies. Jesper, the Mage Champion of order, had already bested Sten, Fire’s Chosen, once before. It was the battle that finally cemented Jesper’s position as the faith’s hero and best hope against the existential threats of Golgoth's champion Balkoth. Many doubted the mage’s ability due to his extraordinary youth - he was a boy in his twenties while most other masters of arcane arts were wizened and grey.

He had taken back the fiefdom’s great temple with a meager force already, but in showing the people he could defend them from any invaders he finally earned total trust in his might and wisdom and slightly more respect from the old grumblers locked away in the Accord's mage towers and libraries.

Even with a prior victory under his belt Jesper was ill at ease. He could see the leather-clad berserker infantry on the mountain slopes above forming up just out of reach of his men’s crossbows. Some units of horsemen threatened his army’s left flank, more wild men various stages of undress. He answered them with his own cavalry ready to meet their charge. The young mage had as much trust in the men and women who followed him into battle as they put into him. Jesper knew they could match any force that the faithful of Fire wielded against them.

Something else worried the boy greatly.

He could not see Sten anywhere.

The fiery little dwarf was nowhere to be found behind the enemy lines. Jesper would've recognized him immediately amongst the much taller infantry. Especially since he'd left the champion with a permanent mark on their last meeting, a spectral arrow had wiped the smug look from the burglar's face along with his left eye. An unfamiliar figure was serving as the cornerstone of the enemy's forces. A giant warrior stood his ground with a blade hefted upon his right shoulder. Almost twice the height of humans such as Jesper and the majority of his army, they were an ancient race yet much diminished in population so such enemies were extremely rare to see outside of an elemental faith's homeland.

At his side a golden blur caught his attention and his worries abated again. A willowy yet beautiful figure materialized out of the shadows. It was Miriel, the most accomplished archer in the elf-lands. As well as his most trusted lieutenant. As a rule elves of all creeds had less regard for clothes than the humans who followed the aspect of Order. Miriel certainly wasn't an exception in her formfitting leather armor. The degree of respect he put in this elf didn't earn him much fame at home, but her arrows had saved his life more times than he could count on his fingers.

"The giant is mine." The elf stated with a dark smirk, simultaneously snapping Jesper out of his daydream and reminding him why she was kept at his side. For a woman devoted to Life's proliferation and protection Miriel's behavior in battle seemed to be quite contradictory. His attraction to her was merely a bonus.

"Llanwylln guide your hand, Miriel." Jesper responded. His knowledge of his friend's faith was fairly middling, but the archer seemed to appreciate the sentiment behind the gesture.

The battle began as the elven hero knocked an arrow and aimed her golden bow towards the enemy infantry. The fragile silence shattered with a scream as the projectile struck an unfortunate berserker between the eyes. A clear disparity in the army's ranged capabilities forced the faithfuls of Fire to abandon their defensible position, charging down the hill in a mighty wave towards the men of Order. And screaming a rallying cry at the front of the line was the dark giant. Jesper countered as he reached out with his mind, expending his magical energies to harden hearts of his footmen from fear.

Cavalry on both sides charged forwards. The renowned knights of Order were known throughout Urak for their chivalry and skill. Jesper didn't need to exert himself to give them an edge, and he felt his hope grow as the enemy horsemen crumpled under the lances of his soldiers. The majority of the momentum from the charge had passed, and although the footmen were outnumbered nearly two to one the forces of Order were holding their ground with few losses. Flails battered against swords in a slow, bloody melee. The mage of Order exerted himself again, this time lending his strength to his crossbowmen.

The volley of bolts was devastating. Several berserkers were struck dead, many were left wounded, and a half-dozen bolts had met the fiery giant's chest. They were little more than bee stings to the juggernaut and he laughed as he swung his gargantuan sword down at the puny, armored humans. He wasn't laughing when an arrow sprouted from his neck and stopped him in his tracks. He teetered forwards before collapsing onto his back with a mighty crash, crushing another unfortunate infantryman under his bulk.  
  
It was all going according to plan.  
  
And then Jesper saw him a moment too late.  
  
A red shape in his periphery. And a sharp pain at the back of his knee. His legs felt like jelly underneath him and they failed to keep the boy on his feet. Even as he hit the ground and knelt, he was still a head taller than the dwarven thief that stalked around him. They stared at one another, Jesper's frightened eyes locking with the single crimson one of his rival. His spellcraft wavered and he could see the line of footmen begin to falter and surrender ground. Jesper had to deal with this thief and reinforce the line again.  
  
He tried to wet his throat, struggled to swallow and spit out a desperate bolt of magic. But nothing came to him. Jesper made a weak attempt to dodge out of the way as Sten's blackjack was swung down towards his temple, knocking the star-speckled wizard hat off of his head and causing the mage of Order to see stars of his own. Very shortly after he saw nothing at all.


End file.
